


You Were Supposed to be Buying a Present

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [9]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Cats, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:18:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: The "goes out for one thing and comes back with two cats" AU no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was cuddling with my cat and thinking about that meme that went around (mostly on Facebook) of people going out to the store to get milk and then texting their significant other that they got a random pet instead. So then this happened.

Tyler smooths out his shirt with his hands one more time before he decides that he is ready to go to his mom's birthday dinner at his parents’ house, except he isn’t too sure where Josh is. Josh went out almost two hours ago to get Tyler’s mom a last minute birthday gift. Tyler looks at his watch and there is only an hour and a half left until they are supposed to be there. _Maybe he’s just having a hard time picking something out._ Tyler thinks wishfully to himself, making his way back into the bedroom.

Tyler picks his phone up, and seeing no new texts from Josh, Tyler sends him one first.

_Tyler: If you can’t find her something, just get her something from Bath and Body Works. She likes smelling nice._

Tyler reads the text message again before sending it to his husband. As time ticks on and the clock creeps closer and closer to the time Tyler’s parents asked the two to be there, Tyler begins to worry that Josh isn’t going to be home soon enough for them to be on time. More time passes, and Tyler begins to lose hope that they’d even be fashionably late, his hope for being right on time had been gone long ago.

With just thirty minutes until Tyler and Josh are supposed to be arriving at Tyler’s parents’ house, Josh finally pulls into the drive way. Tyler breathes a sigh of relief and makes his way downstairs to meet Josh at the door.

“Alright,” Tyler panics, reaching his hand out for the handled cardboard box that Josh is carrying. “If you skip the shower and just get dressed quickly while I put your gift to my mom in a bag, we should be right on time.” Tyler gets a whiff of Josh and almost visibly gags. “Use a lot of deodorant and cologne. You smell like a petting zoo.”

“What? Wait, Tyler.” Josh says as Tyler takes the box out of his hands and starts heading towards where all the wrapping paper and bags are kept in the hallway closet.

Before Tyler can get another word out, he feels the box shake and something meows from inside of it. Tyler slowly turns to Josh and glares at him. “What did you do…” Tyler speaks slowly, his words are thick and frustrated.

Josh smiles sweetly and nervously at his partner. “I may or may not have bought a cat.” Josh bites his lip, obviously suppressing a laugh.

Tyler quickly puts the box down and opens it up, revealing two kittens patiently waiting for them to be released. “Joshua William Dun…” Tyler speaks, his voice staying low, but Josh knows it won’t be long until he blows up.

“They were having a sale where if you bought sibling cats you’d get one of them for half the price!” Josh explains, pointing at the box at Tyler’s feet. He makes his way over to the box and picks up the gray tabby cat and holds her in Tyler’s face. “Look how cute she is! Her name is Primrose and her brother’s name is Peeta.”

Tyler sucks in a deep breath and looks at Josh in the eyes. “You were supposed to go out and get my mom a gift.”

“I know, but I saw the sign in the window of the shelter and they were so cute I just couldn’t—“

“You were supposed to get my mom a gift for her birthday, but instead you come home with two cats named after Hunger Games characters?” Tyler’s voice is growing louder, and Josh feels a slight sense of regret buying the cats.

“I-I know but…” Josh sighs and looks at Tyler. “Look, I’m sorry… You know I’m a sucker for cats, especially ones in the shelters and on the ASPCA commercials.”

Tyler looks into Josh’s eyes and sees that glint of pure love in Josh’s eyes Tyler sees whenever they walk buy any stray cat and fights back a smile. He can’t let Josh win. This isn’t right. He was supposed to buy his mom a gift, not cats.

Eventually, Tyler sighs. “Please, go get dressed. I’ll just write your name in on my card.” Tyler smiles, his hands stroking the cat’s heads.

Josh beams and cups Tyler’s cheeks, pressing their lips together for half a second before bounding up the stairs towards their bedroom. Tyler smiles and looks down at the two gray cats. “You guys are pretty freakin’ cute.” Tyler admits quietly to the cats.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
